


Bland sugar

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Song fic, oikawa is a asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Listen to Sugar by Brockhampton since this is a song fic!~~Asking Oikawa for a break in a relationship didn't go as smooth as you liked, he needed a little something. And that little something is the cause of your break up.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Bland sugar

**Author's Note:**

> You're loved <3

‘Spendin’ all my nights alone, waitin’ for you to call me’

Oikawa started to distance himself from you, you found yourself looking if he called or at least texted you every 2 minutes. But nothing, you weren’t fussy about him not giving you attention but lately he’s been either focused on volleyball or making excuses to not be with you.

‘You’re the only one I want by my side when I fall asleep. Tell me what I’m waitin’ for, tell me what I’m waitin’ for’

You’ve become restless, tossing and turning in your sleep, wishing that Oikawa was there for you to hug. “Stupid Tooru, is he tired of me?” You mumble hugging your pillow, you swat those thoughts away, you can trust Tooru, right?

‘I know but we need each other, know it’s hard but we need each other’

You told Oikawa about how you were feeling neglected but he just waves it off by saying he was just too focused on volleyball, you were tired of his excuses but you were never tired of him. You made a decision to give yourselves a break and then come back together when everything was okay on his side, while you give yourself some time and love.

“A break? Why? Is it because of my schedule? I know our relationship is hard but I still need you by my side, I thought you would be the person that would understand the most” He said, chis head hung low. “Tooru, I need you by my side too, it’s just, whenever I do ask you always make excuses. But when you ask of something I’m always so fast to give it to you. Don’t you think that’s a bit unfair?” You tell him everything that’s been on your mind.

“I see, well then, have a good break!” He says with that fake smile of his. You started walking back home.

‘I move mountains on my own, don’t need nobody help. Changed your mind when I changed my life, better start believin’ in myself’

You started to be independent, looking for ways to do things without Oikawa by your side, he usually introduces his friends so they can be friends with you but you find yourself socializing with other people. Like this one time, you actually managed to talk to someone in Karasuno, his name was Kageyama Tobio, he apparently knew Oikawa back in middle school so you had a conversation starter but then you learned that he actually dislikes Oikawa’s personality, but he admired Oikawa’s skills. 

“Yeah! Like he wouldn’t teach me how to serve, I was polite enough and I always watched him when serving, he has passion and power whenever he serves” Kageyama talks about Oikawa. You both turn around a corner, both stopping when something familiar was heard. 

‘Copy-written in all my decisions, this is not supposed to be a way of livin’. Turned my temple down into a prison, shit’

Kageyama looks at you worried, as your breathing got shorter, “Aw Oikawa-kun, you shouldn’t have. These flowers are so pretty” The girl at the other side squealed, ‘Flowers? He got her flowers when the only thing I asked for is his presence?’ Your hands curled into a fist, fighting the urge to cry, especially in front of Kageyama. “We can go the other way if you’d like” Kageyama gently suggests, not wanting to hear Oikawa anymore. “Of course! Pretty as you!” Oikawa replies. 

“Yeah, I-I think that’s for the best” You said with a shaky voice. Kageyama gave them one last look as he escorted you away. 

‘Spendin’ all my nights alone, waitin’ for you to call me. You’re the only one I want by my side when I fall asleep. Tell me what I’m waitin’ for, tell me what I’m waitin’ for’

You fall onto your bed, checking your phone to see Oikawa’s missed calls and texts from Kageyama, that kid’s always so nice. You ignore Oikawa’s messages and calls, until he had enough and went to your house. “Y/N? Open up please! I brought your favourite flowers!” He says. You go outside to let him in, but once inside you collapse into a crying fit. “What the fuck Tooru! You asshole!” You start slurring. You don’t have to look up to know that he has a panicked face on. “Y-Y/N?! Are you okay?! I know we haven’t talked in a while, but please explain before saying those things” He says, crouching next to you. His hand caressing you back.

You slap his hand away from you and stood up. “Oh Tooru you didn’t have to!” You said mocking the girl’s voice, he stands up in front of you with a confused face. “What do you mean? Of course I had to, these are pret-” You cut him off “These are so pretty! As pretty as me?!” You take the bouquet of roses and shove it back to his chest. “Well I don’t need them! Give them to your girlfriend!” you said storming out the house. 

Oikawa looks back and jogs up to catch to you, grabbing your wrist. “What do you mean give them to my girlfriend? You are my girlfriend!” He says, he feels his heart race. Your eyebrows furrow, “Yeah? What were you doing yesterday after school? Giving flowers to other girls? I’m not dumb Oikawa! I know your shit! Don’t fucking try to make excuses this time cause I’m tired!” You said with tears streaming down, he was speechless cause he didn’t have anything to explain. You started to walking back to your house

“Also I only took a break from us so you can have time for volleyball, but I guess you were with something else so I’ll take this moment to say.. We’re through, from now on don’t contact me, I don’t know you”Closing the door roughly, you managed to say but inside you were dying.

‘Morally alright, but I need some advice. And I know I’m actin’ foolish’

He broke his own heart, he squeezed the flowers as he started walking towards Iwazumi’s place to talk about his situation as Kageyama passed him, they both stop in their tracks. “You don’t deserve her, you know” Kageyama spoke as he went inside your house. Oikawa fought the urge to fall on his knees and cry his heart out, but this was his own fault that he doesn’t know how to fix. Maybe letting you go was a good idea, Kageyama’s words echoed in his mind, ‘That damn brat’ he thinks. He reached Iwazumi’s place. “Why are you here so early?” He asks, “I fucked up” Oikawa says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
